


its my life I'm gonna take it back

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Relapse, Stay Alive, check tags for tws, past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You will always burn as bright





	its my life I'm gonna take it back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiusismypatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/gifts).



> Maybe listen to the world is ugly while reading this.  
> I wrote it at 3am - so... 
> 
> Title from missing you by all time low - I love that band <3
> 
> We'll keep running through the ugly world we live in. It will be a long journey, but if we're here for each other - we might find ourselves again. 
> 
> Love you <3

Mikey's hands were shaking so bad

he couldn't get the notes right

he coULD'NT do anything right.

His head was all blurry, face streaked in tears - but he was okay. 

He promised. 

Ray started playing the first few chords of 'Helena'. 

His brother's voice radiated across the stadium- kids singing their hearts out back at the men who saved them. 

Gerard screamed the line "Things are better if I stay!" 

Then Mikey fell down. 

Thoughts flooded his void head - the last one that entered his skull before the world went black was. 

_I really disappointed Gee._

He woke up backstage, bottles of warm, sickly water by him.

He saw tattooed hands and arms and a scorpion. Frank knelt in front of him.

"You okay Mikes?"

Mikey couldn't focus - feeling his breathing speed up - he gripped Frank's forearm, exposing his own scarred, red wrists in the process.

Frank saw the lines on Mikey Way's skin. "How long?"

"A week. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise to me - I'm sorry I didn't notice.." Frank whimpered and held Mikey close "If I lost you-" he choked and the younger Way could see the guitarist's tears  welling.

He hadn't noticed it before - the silence.

The numbing, hurting silence.

"Can you get.. Gee and Ray?" Mikey whispered.

Hearing what happened, Gerard Way ran into his baby brother and held him as he cried into the shoulder of his jacket. Stroking his hair, Gerard wiped away his tears, his own and those of his brother's. 

His red hair tickled Mikey's bare neck, giggling, he playfully pushed Gerard away and was unable to catch his breath before the curly haired guitarist rammed himself into Mikey's chest.

"Hey Ray.." Mikey whispered.

"You can tell me all of it, Mikes, I won't lie to you ever. I promise you."

The two boys fell to their knees still whispering I love yous to each other as Gerard and Frankie joined the hug.

"Please stay Mikey. For us and we will help you find yourself - we promise you!" Gerard swore to his baby brother.

the men laughed together and 

talked each other down 

and held them

and loved them

and protected each other

from their own heads

**Author's Note:**

> We'll carry on


End file.
